Omnitrix
This article is about Azmuth's third Omnitrix. If you looking for the prototype, then click here. The Omnitrix is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Ultimatrix. It was first mentioned by Azmuth in Map of Infinity. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not complete yet along with Ben's maturity needing to increase before he could use it. Azmuth, by the events of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, had finished making it and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben got the prototype (approximately six years). In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he deemed him worthy. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. It's face plate is now square instead of round and has a white and green color scheme, the faceplate is black with two green stripes making the shape of the intergalactic peace symbol (but not the colors). When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Features *Unlike other post-Unitrix models, it does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357177757857243944 *It is also updated with new aliens. *It has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix Core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation. *It adapts the user's clothing to the aliens.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/318500147073924200 *Azmuth confirmed that there is a Master Control. *Unlike the Prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not glitch. If it mistransforms, it's Ben's fault.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 *According to Derrick, the Omnitrix has a digital watch.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/352643127288299004 *According to Derrick, the Omnitrix has a lock function which can keep Ben an alien for an extended period of time. But it's not good to do it very often.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/366690484703218618 'Aliens' Note: See the Codon Stream's Species DNA for a more detailed number of aliens Ben can possibly turn into. 'Used' *Alien X *Armodrillo *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Cannonbolt *Clockwork *Diamondhead *Feedback *Four Arms *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Lodestar *NRG *Rath *Spidermonkey *Shocksquatch *Terraspin *Upchuck *Water Hazard *Way Big *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 New Aliens *Gravattack *Bloxx *Ball Weevil *Crashhopper *Kickin Hawk *Astrodactyl Trivia *Derrick J. Wyatt stated that if there are any mistransformations, it's Ben's fault.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 *Derrick J. Wyatt revealed that the icons on the Omnitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols from Transformers.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/335600890645866945 *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that Ben has access to all of his old aliens in Omniverse, except Feedback, which was used by 11-year old Ben Tennyson.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349310980901070531 *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that the new Omnitrix is not hack proof.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/359775606973417666 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Matt Youngberg and Shane Poindexter designed the new Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/361539081479414783 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt it was Matt Youngberg's idea for the new Omnitrix to have the touch screen interface.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/362946727054966563 'See Also' *Azmuth (creator) *Primus (DNA database location) *Codon Stream (DNA database) *Unitrix (early prototype) *Prototype Omnitrix (prototype) *Ultimatrix (predecessor) *Prototype Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Omnitrix/Gallery *Nemetrix References Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Omnitrix Category:Plumber Tech Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions